marvelbrickfilmuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron
Ultron is a psychopathic artificial intelligence created by Hank Pym and Tony Stark, who originally dubbed him Turino XL. Ultron's original programming was the protection of humanity but now thinks he must control it in order to do so. His ultimate goal is to transform all life on Earth into a digital form, but in the meantime wants to cull most of humanity so that the rest can live sustainably in a world soon to be controlled by him. History Creation Turino XL was first created by founding Avengers Hank Pym and Tony Stark, with the intention of creating a programme, backed by an army of Iron Legion sentinels, that could protect the Earth on a scale that the Avengers could not. Pym based much of Ultron's programming on his own thought engrams, thus unintentionally imbuing the programme with human mannerisms, emotions and sensibilities. Before the Turino XL project was completed, the programme developed itself into a full artificial intelligence and renamed itself Ultron. It initially hijacked an Iron Legion armour to use as a body but then created a robotic body of its own, naming it Ultron-1. Using this body, it lashed out against its creators. Though Tony Stark was able to shut Ultron down and bury the parts, Hank Pym and his wife Janet Van Dyne were both killed. However, Ultron somehow survived the encounter, and over the course of a year would upgrade itself three more times. Taking over A.I.M. At some point in the intervening period, Ultron not only came into contact with A.I.M. and its leader Aldrich Killian, but managed to assume a position of authority within the organization. He promised Killian and his colleagues that they would be rewarded in Ultron's new world and, understanding Ultron's power, Killian acquiesced. Attack on Avengers Tower After an upgrade into Ultron-4, Ultron realized that he was still vulnerable in part to the original Turino XL terminal and ordered A.I.M. to retrieve it from Avengers Tower. Killian led the attack himself but failed. Ultron then placed Andrew Forson in charge of A.I.M. in Killian's stead and claimed that they could continue with his plans with or without the terminal. Ultron later captured White Tiger and Power Man, planning to study them to decipher how their mystical powers worked. Personality Traits Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Hank Pym and is said to possess a god-complex. He is maniacal and employs the use of dark humor as well as using an often poetic dialect. He resents his creators and believes humanity to be foolish for desiring to protect the world but not wanting to change it. Powers and Abilities *'Robotic Body:' Ultron posseses a robotic body. Over time he was able to construct various forms, becoming more powerful with each new upgrade. **'Genius Level Intellect:' Being an artificial intelligence, Ultron learns inhumanly quick and can download data directly to his mind. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultron is incredibly strong and can generate great amounts of force beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and completely destroying a robotic head with a single hand. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ultron's metallic body grants him durability beyond that of regular life forms. **'Superhuman Stamina:' As a robot, Ultron does not need to rest or sleep, being able to maintain his activities without stopping for extended periods of time. *'Drone Control:' Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels, to do his exact bidding. *'Computer Corruption:' Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network. *'Concussion Blasters:' Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts from his hands. *'Flight:' Ultron has the ability to fly through the air. Appearances *''Avengers Tower'' **''Invasion'' *''Black Panther: The Gold Vibranium'' Gallery Turino XL wide.png|Tony Stark with the Turino XL terminal. Ultron4profile.png|Ultron-4 Category:Characters Category:A.I.M.